Megasonic X
by MegasonicX
Summary: When Sonic in the others ends up in the world of reploids, what happens to our heroes, and what does Metal Sonic do while he's here?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X. **

**Authors note: The idea of this story is the reason I joined this site. I hope you like this story.**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 1: A fight that never ends**

Sonic the Hedgehog was in the middle of a fight with his greatest enemy. It was not Eggman, but Metal Sonic. A robotic replica of Sonic himself who's only purpose was to destroy Sonic. During this battle both of them reached their super forms with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic's friends could do nothing but watch this battle.

"How long can those two last up there?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but they've been fighting for hours." Amy said.

"How did this battle start?" Tails asked.

"That idiotic robot still can't accept the fact that Sonic is stronger than him." Shadow said running to the others.

"Wait a sec, how is he still alive? Didn't Sonic, Tails and I shut him down when we all destroyed Eggman's air fleet?" Knuckles asked.

"He must have fixed himself because Omega and I left him there thinking he would rot." Shadow said.

_Flashback_

"_Shadow what should we do with him?" Omega asked._

"_Leave him there, he's just another one of Eggman's creation that only wants to destroy." Shadow replied._

"_Affirmative, Metal Sonic will just stay here then." Omega said. _

"_Let's get out of here before the ship blows up." Shadow said._

"_Affirmative." Omega said as they left._

_End Flash back_

"I should have destroyed him back then." Shadow said to himself.

"Can't you help him at least?" Amy shouted out.

"No can do, both of them absorbed the emeralds power, its too late for me to turn super." Shadow said.

"Well Sonic better think of something fast or we're all in trouble." Knuckles said.

"Why is that?" Tails asked.

"Those two have been fighting for hours, thus releasing large amounts of chaos energy." Knuckles began. "If they keep this up they could…"

"Create a dimensional rift with all that excess energy." Shadow completed.

"Exactly." Knuckles said.

"Sonic please stop Metal." Amy pleaded.

Sonic and Metal Sonic were in the most forceful battle of their lives. Both hedgehogs suffered form several injuries. Sonic was doing the best he can to stop his metal counterpart. Due to the fact the Metal Sonic was a machine he had no need for rest, Sonic on the other hand was slowly growing tired from the intense battle.

"Face it Sonic, your power is limited by the fact you are an organic life form," Metal began "My power on the other hand is unlimited."

"That's what you always say." Sonic said. "But in the end, I've always defeated you."

Sonic was now charging his energy preparing to dash full force at Metal Sonic. Metal caught on to this and decided to do the same. Both of them were charging their energy preparing for the final blow, unaware of what their massive power is doing to the planet.

"I'll show you who has limited power." Sonic said as he started charging to Metal Sonic.

"We'll see about that." Metal said doing the same as Sonic.

And as soon as the two collided a massive ball of energy began to form around them. Just as Knuckles predicted the ball was made of pure Chaos energy from the battle, thus creating a portal that rips through time and space, more commonly known as Chaos Control.

"It's too late." Shadow said as the energy ball began to spread around the planet.

"Everyone stay together." Knuckles said.

"Right." The others said as the held on to each other.

"Here it comes!" Tails said.

After Tails said that the energy ball had reached the group of heroes sending them to another world. None of them knew where they were headed nor did they know what to expect. All they could do is wait and hope for the best.

Sonic was still fighting Metal once they reached the new dimension but neither of them knew about it. Sonic was running out of ideas so he had to use his last resort. He had to send the Chaos Emeralds around the planet using chaos control. Metal was badly damaged and would not be able to function if he lost his energy if Sonic did this, but at the same time Sonic could die from the collision back to the surface.

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Sonic began. "Here I go, CHOAS CONTROL."

As he said that the emeralds appeared around the two and were scattered. Metal ran out of power and was forced to shut down, thus beginning to fall. Sonic also began to fall because he could no longer sustain his super form. He began to fall towards the planet at an intense speed. He crashed on a metal platform and created a large crater around the area he landed. He could barely stay awake.

"Hey, there's another one but he seems badly injured." A voice said. Sonic was nearly dead so he could not tell who said that. All he could see was a blurry blue image.

"Take him to the medical room now." Another voice said. All sonic saw was a red blur and then blacked out.

The red and blue figures carried Sonic to a near by building and brought him to a medical center. The blue figure was worried about Sonic because he was in really bad shape and could die.

"Lifesaver, can you save him." The blue figure asked.

"I can try X, but this will take some time, this guy is an organic organism, not a reploid." Lifesaver said to the blue figure that went by the name of X.

"Don't worry about it X, Lifesaver can take care of it, let's go check on the others." Said X's ally, Zero.

"I guess you right Zero." X said as they left.

"All right then, lets see what I can do for you Mister Hedgehog." Lifesaver said.

And Lifesaver began to heal Sonic's wounds, this would take him some time but he was sure he could do it. Sonic just had to hold on for a little while and he would be fine.

**Here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. If it seems that everything went too fast I'm sorry. That's just my writing style for the first chapter. It will get better as the story goes along. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X. **

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 2: A new ally.**

Sonic the Hedgehog was resting in a medical bed after his most recent fight with Metal Sonic. Lucky for him though he was under the care of Lifesaver, a reploid who was able healed his wounds. Along side Lifesaver was another reploid. He was Megaman X, a class S maverick hunter who found Sonic in his injured state.

"How is he Lifesaver?" X asked.

"He's fine actually he just needs a little rest." Lifesaver replied.

"Good to hear, I'll stay here if he wakes up." X said.

"Alright then." Lifesaver said as he left.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow were waiting along side Zero. Amy was worried the most and couldn't seem to control herself with the stress of not knowing how Sonic was.

"When can I see Sonic, I can't take this anymore." Amy yelled.

"Miss, your friend is under good care he'll be fine." Zero told her.

"Amy, you just need to have faith in Sonic." Tails told Amy.

"Yo, Zero who are these guys?" A young reploid asked as he walked into the group.

"Sup Axl, these guys are the ones who caused that earthquake we heard earlier." Zero told him.

"Wow, wait how did these guys cause an earthquake that big? There barely over 3 feet tall." Axl said.

"It wasn't us directly, it was our friend Sonic." Knuckles pointed out.

"You mean the blue guy in the medical room?" Axl asked.

"YES THAT'S SONIC, HOW IS HE? IS HE OKAY?" Amy yelled out.

"Relax miss, he's fine he just need to rest a little. Axl said. "So anyway how did that guy cause such a huge earthquake?"

"I'll explain everything." Knuckles said.

Knuckles told Axl and Zero many things, he told them about the fact they were from another dimension and were transported by the Chaos Emeralds, and the story behind the emeralds themselves. He explained how they ended up in current situation and even explained the story behind Metal Sonic.

"Wow, that amazing." Axl said.

"So where are these emeralds you told us about?" Zero asked.

"They've been spread around the planet, it could take us a while to find them." Knuckles replied.

Meanwhile, X was still waiting with Sonic to see if he would wake up. The Blue blur was currently asleep but he soon began to wake up.

"Where am I?" Sonic said as he woke up.

"You're in the medical wing of the Maverick Hunter HQ." X answered.

"Maverick…. what?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

"Mavericks are reploids who are corrupted and try to hurt others, and reploids are robots who can think for themselves and also have free will." X explained.

When X finished explaining about the Maverick Hunters a loud alarm began to ring around the building.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's the maverick alarm, there's a rouge maverick somewhere in the city." X replied. "Quickly, fallow me."

X and Sonic ran to the main control room where the navigators were viewing the situation.

"Alia what's the situation?" X asked.

"There's a mechaniloid in the construction facility that went maverick. Alia told him. "I'm sending you there right now."

"Roger" X said as he was teleported.

"Where is the construction facility?" Sonic asked.

"It's about 5 miles north, but what can you…" Alia began to say but realized Sonic was gone

"Where did he go?" She asked.

"Alright then, here I come." X said as he shot the giant spider-like construction mechaniloid. X's buster shot did nothing though, the maverick was build to be fast and dogged X's attacks.

"Damn this thing is fast." X told himself.

"Need some help?" Sonic said as he ran to X.

"How did you get here so fast?" X asked.

"They don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing." Sonic answered. "So is this thing the maverick?"

"Yea it is but my buster can't even scratch its armor." X said.

"How hard can you kick?" Sonic asked as he started to perform a spin dash.

"What?" X yelled out.

"No time to explain just kick me to the maverick." Sonic said.

"Alright then, here goes nothing." X said as he kicked sonic to the maverick. Sonic's spin dash was able to damage the maverick's armor and exposed its main power generator.

"X, shoot it now." Sonic said as he landed to the ground.

"Right." X says as he charges his buster. "Take this."

X's buster shot caused the maverick's generator to explode thus destroying the maverick.

"Nice team work huh?" Sonic said.

"Yea, thanks for the help." X said "Let's head back to the base."

"I bet I can beat you there." Sonic said as he ran.

"You're on." X said as he teleported

Meanwhile, in what seemed to be an abandon military base, Metal Sonic was slowly crawling from the ground. He lost one of his arms and his CPU was badly damaged.

"Damn you Sonic, now matter how hard I try, I can't seem to defeat you." Metal said.

"I can help you destroy that blue best if you want." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Metal yelled out.

"Relax, I've read you memory files, I know all about you and that lower life-form you've been fighting." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Metal asked as he saw a figure walking his way.

"My name is Sigma, and I'm here to help you, but you must also help me." Sigma said. "So what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan." Metal said as he shook Sigma's had.

"Good now lets get to work." Sigma said.

"What do you have in mind?" Metal asked.

"In order to destroy your enemy you need to become stronger, and I can rebuild you to be stronger." Sigma said.

**What do you think? Please review it could help improve the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 3: Formal Introductions**

Sonic the Hedgehog and Megaman X returned to Maverick Hunter HQ after a quick and simple battle with a rouge maverick. After the fight they decided to have a quick race. Sonic was still able to beat X even though X teleported back.

"Wow, how did you get here so fast?" The blue bomber asked.

"I can easily break Mach 1 in a flash." Sonic told him

"Impressive, now fallow me a couple of my friends have been keeping you friends company." X said as he started walking.

"Alright then." Sonic said as he fallowed X.

"SONIC YOU'RE ALIVE!" Amy yelled out as she gave Sonic a hug.

"Amy, get off of me." Sonic said.

"Good to have you back Sonic." Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow, by the way who are these two guys?" Sonic asked.

"The name's Zero, class S maverick hunter and X's best friend." Zero replied.

"And I'm Axl, another class S hunter and a good friend of X and Zero." Axl replied.

"Thanks for keeping my friends company." Sonic said.

"No problem, but your girlfriend's a bit nuts I must say." Zero said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sonic said.

"Right, what ever you say." Axl said chuckling.

"Hunters line up." A voice said.

"Commander Signas, Sir." The three hunters said.

"X are these the beings that landed here?" The commander asked.

"Yes they are and they're perfectly fine. Also this one helped me disable a rouge maverick." X replied.

"So I've been told, Sonic, thank you for helping us out." Signas said.

"No problem." Sonic replied.

"Alright then straight to business, X, Zero, and Axl, there have been reports that Sigma is still alive and is preparing an attack on our HQ. I need the three of you to the abandon base in the northern desert and see if he's there." Signas said. "Also there are reports of a high power source in that area, find it and make sure Sigma doesn't get it."

"Yes sir." The trio said in unison.

"Wait, what kind of power source?" Sonic asked.

"Were not sure, but our satellites have found high power readings in what seems to be a diamond shaped rock." Signas replied.

"A Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

"You know about this power source?" Signas asked.

"Yes we do they are from our dimension." Knuckles replied.

"Well then since the three of you seem to know about this then I'm sending you with X and the others."

"We're on it." Sonic said.

"Lets head to the navigator room and get ready." X said.

"Right." The other five said.

"Alia do you have the coordinates to teleport us?" X asked.

"Yes I do, but before you go do any of you need any extra weapons or armors?" Alia asked.

"Nope were good." Zero said.

"Alright them I'm sending you there now." Alia said as the group teleported.

And in a flash Sonic and the others were instantly teleported to the location but were unaware of the danger that lied ahead.

"Damn this sand storm won't stop." X said.

"I know, but I wonder why Sigma would hide here." Zero said.

"Maybe he's after that Chaos Emerald thing these guys were talking about." Axl said.

"We better find it before he does then." Shadow demanded.

"Let's go." Sonic said running into the old building. Only seconds later he was flying back and hit the ground.

"Metal Sonic? What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic yelled out.

"Who is this guy?" X asked.

"Metal Sonic, he's a robotic copy of Sonic who only wishes to destroy." Knuckles replied.

"Well under my book that makes him a maverick." Zero said.

"Now, now, Zero, why are you trying to hurt my new comrade?" A voice asked.

"Sigma!" The hunters yelled out.

"Yes it's me and I guess your new friends introduced my comrade already." Sigma said.

"Well then, we'll take on both of you, Chaos Spear." Shadow said as he launched his attack straight at Metal.

"Pathetic" Metal said as he dogged Shadow's attack.

"How did he get so fast?" Knuckles said.

"I've upgraded thanks to Sigma." Metal answered as he knocked Knuckles out.

"Yo, Metal, eat this." Axl said firing several rounds of energy bullets from his guns.

"Too slow" Was all Metal said before launched spikes from his fingers and brought Axl down.

"AXL!" Zero yelled out as he started charging at Metal. "I'll teach you a lesson." He said as he pulled out his saber. Only to be blocked by Sigma.

"Damn you" Zero said.

"Metal is not the only one who upgraded." Sigma said as he shot Zero with his own from of an arm cannon, leaving Zero stunned from the blast.

"You monsters" X yelled out.

"That's not very nice of you X, Metal finish him!" Sigma said calmly.

"With pleasure" Metal said as his hand sliced right trough X's body and threw his away.

"What's the matter Sonic? Unable to admit the fact you've be beaten?" Sigma said laughing.

"The two of you are cold and heartless, you've hurt my friends, you've hurt the innocent. I'll never forgive you!" Sonic said.

"You talk to much, take this." Was all Metal said as he kicked Sonic right next to X.

"Damn these two, I can't give up though." Sonic said.

"Metal it's time to destroy them already." Sigma said.

"No problem" Metal said as he charged up a large plasma ball and aimed for Sonic and X.

"This is how it ends." Sonic said but soon saw a small light under the sand.

"Is that what I think it is?" He said as he reached for it.

"Here goes nothing, CHAOS CONTROL." Sonic yelled out as a sphere of light surrounded him and X.

"This is the end for you Sonic, now DIE." Metal yelled out as he sent his plasma ball to the two blue heroes.

"Not so fast." A voice said as another plasma ball hit Metal's and canceled both attacks.

"Who said that?" Metal yelled in shock.

"I am the fusion of Megaman X and Sonic the Hedgehog. My name is MEGASONIC X" The voice said.

**I'm ending it here for now I hope you guys like the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 4: Did we just miss something there?**

"A fusion of X and Sonic? How did you do that?" The maverick overlord asked.

"With a little help." Megasonic said holding a Chaos Emerald.

"How did you find that?" Metal asked.

"It was right there on the floor, now let me show you what I can do." The fusion hero said as he formed his buster. "Take this!" Giving Metal a direct hit.

"Damn it, where did he go." Metal asked.

And in a flash Megasonic appeared right behind Metal and shot a hole right through him.

"What the?" Was all he could say.

"You're both lucky that my friends are hurt or else I would kill you both now." Megasonic said as he gathered his friends. "If we cross paths again you might no be so lucky." He said as he teleported away.

"How do we stop him Sigma?" Metal asked covering the hole from the blast.

"Don't worry Metal, this is just a minor setback, we'll show him the true power of mavericks." Sigma replied.

"Understood." Metal said walking back to the abandon base.

"Be prepared X, I've only used a small portion of my new power, I'll destroy you fusion or not, just try to stop me." Sigma said laughing.

"Sonic? What are you doing in X's armor and what happened to the others." Signas asked.

"I'll explain later, these guys need medical attention now." Megasonic replied.

"Good plan send them to Lifesaver and explain everything later." Signas said.

After a few hours the other four were fully healed got out of the medical rooms.

"I must admit you guys are lucky to be alive, oh Zero, Axl your armors were temporally removed." Lifesaver commented.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, I'm the ultimate life-form." Shadow said.

"As for the rest of us, getting beat down is nothing new, we were just caught off guard and were unprepared, where are our armors anyway?" Zero replied.

"Douglas is repairing them right now?"

"Well that takes care of that." Axl commented.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay." Megasonic said as he walked in but started the others because they did not know what happened.

"What the? X and Sonic are one being, how did this happen?" Knuckles asked.

"Lets get to commander Signas' office, I'll explain everything over there." He replied.

"Well then let's go." Axl said as they all started walking.

"Thank you for coming guys, I'm sure you know why you're here though." Signas said.

"First I'd like to know what happened to us out there, and how X and Sonic are sharing the same body." Zero demanded.

"I'll explain everything Zero, it's actually a quick story." Megasonic began. "When Sonic was almost knocked out from Metal he saw a light shining on the ground. He was not sure if it was a Chaos Emerald or not but he took his chances using Chaos control."

"But how did that end up creating the fusion?" Axl asked.

"When Sonic was trying to get the emerald his only thoughts were to save the others, he was not the only one with these thoughts though, X was also thinking the same thing. Chaos Emeralds can turn thoughts into power and since X and Sonic were thinking the same thing, their minds and bodies fused under Chaos Control thus creating a fusion being." Megasonic answered.

"So are you another person or a combination of X and Sonic?" Zero asked.

"The two of us not only fused bodies but our minds fused as well, so we think the same thing at all times." He replied.

"So can you guys de-fuse?" Shadow asked.

"Yes we can, but it's better if we fight like this, it gives us a better chance at defeating Sigma and Metal once and for all." Megasonic said.

"Why is this form better?" Knuckles asked.

"In this from I have Sonic's speed and X's power." Megasonic answered.

"A very powerful combination." Signas said.

"Thank you sir, now on to business, the other six emeralds are still around this planet, we need to find them before Sigma and Metal do." Megasonic said.

"How can we find the others?" Axl asked.

"That's what I'm here for" A voice said.

"Tails? What can he do?" Shadow asked.

"I built a radar witch can track a Chaos Emeralds signal, this should make things easier for you guys." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails." Knuckles said.

"Don't thank me yet I got something for all of you." The young fox said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"I was working with Douglas the head mechanic of the Hunter HQ and we developed armors for you and Shadow." Tailsd said.

"And he helped me create new wepones for Zero and Axl." Douglas said as he walked in.

"New wepons, like what?" Axl asked with enthusiasim.

"Well for you Axl I've remade your pistols fire twice as fast and there also twice as powerful," Douglas began. "And for you Zero I've increased the power of your Saber and your dash rockets are twice as fast. As for you armors, Tails and I modified them are three times as tough."

"How did you do that?" Zero asked.

"This kid pretty smart, he took care of the armor modifications." Douglas said. "Come with me to the armory and well test the new weapons out.

"Once the group reached the Hunter armory Zero, Axl, Knuckles, and Shadow took the armors and each of them gave their now powers a test run. They used a simulator and fought a replica of Sigma during the first maverick war. All of them were scored on their time, accuracy and amount of damage they did to the simulation base. The scores ended up being…

**Zero: Time: 4.1 min. Accuracy 98**. **Total damage 90.**

**Axl: Time: 5.0 min. Accuracy 95. Total damage 80.**

**Knuckles: Time 4.5 min. Accuracy 93. Total damage 92.**

**Shadow: Time 4.0 min. Accuracy 86. Total damage 99.9.**

"You went overboard with your Chaos Blast Shadow." Knuckles commented.

"Actually his armor enhances all of his Chaos based moves, while yours increases your strength." Tails told knuckles.

"I got to admit though, simulation or not, he destroyed everything." Axl commented.

"Douglas, Tails thanks for these upgrades, I'm sure Sigma and Metal will easily be taken out now," Zero began "By the way where is Megasonic?"

"He's in the simulator right now, he's giving his power a test run." Douglas answered.

**Simulation Complete. Results are…**

**Megasonic X: Time 2 Min. Accuracy 100. Total damage 50.**

"Wow, he's fast." Axl Commented.

"No kidding and he didn't miss any shots." Douglas added.

"Lucky for us he's on our side." Knuckles said.

"That just means things will be easier for us, now let's head to the command room, we need to come up with a plan to stop Metal and Sigma." Zero said.

"Right" The others said as they began to walk, and would soon prepare their next plan.

**How is it so far? Please review this, it will help me write better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 5: Here's the plan.**

**Maverick Hunter HQ: Grand Commander Signas' office.**

"How is everyone today?" Signas began. "I'm sure by now you all know what we need to do so I'll explain the plan. Six of the Chaos Emeralds are still missing and we need to find them, right now there are 5 of you so each of you will be sent to one emerald location. Once you find it report back to HQ and you'll be given further orders from there. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The group said.

"Good now here are the locations, I'll display them on the monitor." Signas said as he pressed a button on his desk."

**Chaos Emerald locations:**

**1. North Pole**

**2. Center of Pacific Ocean**

**3. Middle East**

**4. South Pole**

**5 Amazon Jungles**

**6. Giga City Island**

"I have spoken to the Hunter base at Giga City and they'll send us the Emerald when they find it, as for the others take your pick." Signas said.

"I'll take the North Pole." Megasonic X said.

"I'll go to the Pacific Ocean." Knuckles said.

"I'll take the Middle East." Shadow said.

"The South Pole is fine with me." Zero said.

"Guess I'm heading for the Amazon then." Axl said.

"Good to hear, now all of you get anything you need and start you mission." Signas ordered.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Megasonic, I've redesigned X's armors so they can fit you body, will you need any of them?" Douglas asked.

"I'll take the X Fire armor, I'll be able to take on the ice with this." Megasonic X answered.

"Alright then, the armor data is in your buster, just yell out the name when you need it." Douglas said.

"Thanks." Megasonic X replied.

"What about you Zero?" Douglas asked.

"An ice guard force metal is all I need." Zero replied.

"Here you go, and you Axl." Douglas said.

"An armor enhancement force metal will do fine." Axl replied.

"Hey knuckles will you need anything?" Tails asked.

"My air necklace is all I need." Knuckles replied.

"What about you Shadow?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine with what I have." Shadow answered back.

"Alright men, you have you mission and your supplies, I expect all of you to return back safely." Signas told the team.

"Yes sir." The group said as they all teleported to their mission locations.

**North Pole. Chaos Emerald 30 Km north-west of current location.**

"That's not too far from the X-hunters old base, odd." Megasonic X told himself.

"Funny you should mention us." A voice said.

"Violen? What are you doing here, I thought you were deactivated!" Megasonic X said to the X-hunter.

"Lord Sigma has rebuilt us and wants us to find these emeralds." Violen answered.

"The other 2 are here as well?" Megasonic X asked.

"Yes they are, and if you want that gem you'll have to defeat all 3 of us, at the same time." Violen demanded.

"No problem, I've defeated you with only X's power, Sonic's power will make things easier, this will be a piece of cake." Megasonic answered.

"We'll see about that." Violen said.

**Pacific Ocean 4000 ft below sea level**

"_I found the emerald that sure was easy." _Knuckles thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said to Knuckles.

"_Damn who is this guy, he looks like an octopus." _Knuckles said in his mind.

"My name is Launcher Octopus, lord Sigma wants me to destroy you and obtain the emerald at all cost." The maverick answered.

"_Well bring it on." _Knuckles said as he prepared for battle.

**Middle East. Chaos Emerald 20 Km North.**

"This will be too easy." Shadow said as he started running.

"All those who oppose lord Sigma will be destroyed." A voice yelled out.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Shadow asked.

"I am Override Ostrich I'm here to stop any threat to Sigma." The maverick answered.

"Well then bring it on bird boy." Shadow said.

**South Pole. Chaos Emerald 10 Km west.**

"Better keep my guard up." Zero said.

"Not a bad idea." A figure said launching an ice ball at Zero, but Zero easily slashed it in half with his saber.

"Nice try but you're going to have to do better than that, Chill Penguin." Zero said

"How did you know it was me?" Chill Penguin asked.

"You still have the same annoying voice." Zero said laughing.

"DAMN YOU, I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Chill Penguin yelled out.

"Bring it on, your going to become scrap metal." Zero said.

**Amazon Jungle. Chaos emerald 15 Km east.**

"Now where is that emerald?" Axl said thinking out loud.

"That emerald belongs to Lord Sigma, I'll destroy you Hunter." A shadow said.

"Who the heck are you?" Axl asked.

"My name is Axel Rose, and I'm going to kill you." The plant maverick said.

"There's no way I'm losing to a flower." Axl said while drawing out his pistols.

"Lets find out." Axel Rose said drawing out his guns.

**Giga City**

"This must be the emerald that X and the others are looking for." Massimo, one of the Hunters at Giga city said.

"That gem looks pretty valuable." Marino, a former thief said.

"Let's bring it back to the base to give it to X and the others." Cinnamon, a nurse reploid suggested.

"That emerald belongs to the Maverick Overload Sigma." A voice yelled out.

"Who the heck is that?" Massimo asked.

"My name in Vile, I'm Sigma's right hand man. I'm here to obtain that emerald and stop anyone in my way." Vile answered.

"Bring it on bucket head." Marino yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 5: Bring it on!**

**North Pole**

"I've waited a while for this opportunity." Serge, another X-hunter said as he teleported next to Violen.

"So have I, now we can have our revenge on X, and we can take out the other blue freak that he's fused with." Agile said.

"Let's kill him." Violen yelled out.

"3 against 1 that isn't far, let me even the odds, Chaos Diffusion." Megasonic said causing the two heroes to split.

"3 against 2 this seems better." X said.

"Violen get X, Agile take care of Sonic." Serge demanded.

"Yes sir!" The two said dashing to the blue heroes.

"Your mine blue boy." Agile said pulling out his saber.

"This will be a piece of cake." Sonic said.

"I'll kill you…where did he go." Agile asked noticing Sonic was gone.

"I'm right behind you." Sonic said.

"How can you move that fast, I'm the fastest of the X-hunters." Agile said.

"Your speed can't match mine though." Sonic said kicking Agile in the back.

"You're the fastest of the X-Hunter's? This is a joke right?" Sonic said.

"Jet booster's full power!" Agile yelled out dashing at an even faster speed at Sonic.

"You're still to slow!" Sonic said knocking Agile to the ground again.

"Sonic stop fooling around and fight me!" Agile yelled out.

"Can't I have a little fun? Oh well if you insist."

And as Sonic finished talking he used his spin dash and charged straight at Agile at top speed breaking him to pieces. The other two X-Hunters just watched.

"Agile been destroyed, boss let me take care of that freak!" Violen yelled out.

"You have to take me out first." X said arming his buster.

"Fine with me, I'll rip you to shreds." Violen said.

As soon as Violen said that thought there was a hole right through his body. X already had his buster charged and shot it.

"What the... When did X have this much power?" Serge asked.

"Since Sonic let me borrow this." X said holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Now it's your turn Serge." Sonic said.

"We'll see about that." Serge said pulling something out of his back.

"The other Chaos Emerald!" Sonic yelled.

"That's correct, I found it on the ground, if X's buster got that much power, I'll destroy both of you." Serge said squeezing the emerald.

A light started to form around Serge and he started to grow.

"What's happening to him?" X asked.

"The emerald reacts to a persons emotions good or bad, right now his negative emotions are turning his into a monster." Sonic answered.

"That's rights Sonic, now I'm going to squish both of you." Serge said as he tried to stop his foot and X and Sonic.

"Eat this!" X yelled out while shooting his buster, but it had no effect on Serge.

"It's going to take more than your buster to hurt me." Serge said laughing.

"X we need to refuse to stop him!" Sonic yelled out running to X.

"Right." X said.

"CHAOS FUSSION!" Both heroes yelled out and then refused.

With that said Sonic and X refused into Megasonic X. Fully ready to stop Serge right away.

"You don't think you can stop me like that." Serge said.

"A little extra power wouldn't hurt, X-fire armor." Megasonic said, then he had the Armor on his body enhancing his strength.

"Buster charge full power." Megasonic said dashing to Serge. "Take this." He said releasing a large ball of energy at the X-hunter and then causing him to explode, and caused the Chaos Emerald to fall.

"Chaos Emerald secure, reporting back to HQ now." Megasonic said as he teleported away.

**Pacific Ocean**

Knuckles was fighting Launcher Octopus a Maverick from the first Sigma war. Knuckles had trouble fighting him under water, luckily he was able to get the Maverick to the surface, a mistake on the Mavericks half.

"You think just because we're land you think you can defeat me." The maverick asked.

"Actually I can easily defeat you on ground." Knuckles said as he dug underground.

"What the… where did he go?" The maverick asked.

And as he finished that sentence Knuckles came out of the ground and unlashed an uppercut the octopus into the air.

"I'll admit you strong, but I shall fight for Lord Sigma." Launcher yelled out.

"O please, I'm just warming up" Knuckles replied. "Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!"(1)

And within a flash Knuckles had a red aura around him and then went right through Launcher ripping him to pieces and then grabbed the emerald.

"Emerald secure, reporting back to HQ." Knuckles said.

**South Pole**

Zero was currently fighting Chill Penguin, a former Maverick Hunter who betrayed them to fallow Sigma. Zero was actually toying with Chill Penguin because of how weak the maverick really was.

"Come on Chill, your have to do better than that." Zero said slashing chunks of ice as they were being shot at him.

"I'll get you if it kills me" Chill Penguin said panting.

"That second parts going to happen I'll give you that." Zero said. "And look at what I just found."

"That's the gem Lord Sigma wants! Give it to me or else!" The Maverick yelled out.

"I don't think so," Zero began "Now what were those words Sonic used? Oh now I remember, CHOAS CONTROL!" Zero yelled out.

Within an instant Zero disappeared into thin air leaving the Maverick confused, only to notice a saber sliced right through him.

"That was easy, now it's time to go to HQ." Zero said as he teleported away.

**Middle East**

Shadow was in the desert fighting Override Ostrich, a maverick build mainly for speed. Unfortunately for the maverick Shadow was much more powerful that he was.

"You must be kidding me." Shadow began. "You're supposed to be one of Sigma's best men."

"I'll show you." The maverick said charging at Shadow. Shadow just stood there and snapped his fingers and it caused the maverick to slow down. After that Shadow grabbed the maverick and deactivated Chaos Control.

"Just who are you?" The maverick asked.

"I'm the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said with pride, causing the maverick to quiver in fear.

"This isn't even worth my time, Chaos Blast." Shadow said causing and explosion to come from his body incinerating the maverick.

"That was too easy," Shadow said as he grabbed the emerald. "Metal Sonic and Sigma better be prepared, nothings going to stop me."

**Amazon Jungle**

Axl was taking care of a plant based maverick by the name of Axel Rose, a thief that Sigma took over during the fourth maverick uprising.

"You mavericks are all the same, you talk a lot but you're easy to take care of." Axl said pointing his gun at the maverick.

"You don't have the guts to shot me." The maverick said thinking he could stop Axl.

"Uh, yes I do." Axl said shooting the maverick's head off.

"Now it's time to get back to HQ" Axl said holding the sixth Chaos Emerald.

**Giga City  
**

Vile, a maverick who swore his loyalty to Sigma was fighting three Maverick Hunters who were trained by X and the others. The maverick was in for a fight.

"Any hunter who stands in my way will be destroyed." Vile said arming his shoulder canon.

"Giga Attack." Massimo yelled out firing a beam from his back.

"Now it's our turn." Marino and Cinnamon said attacking Vile right in from of him.

"This is a joke, right?" Marino asked as Vile was on the ground.

"Lord Sigma has more power than I do, and with his new ally, all of you will be destroyed." Vile said right before he blew up.

"Let's head to X's base and give him the emerald." Cinnamon requested.

"Let's go then." Massimo answered.

(1) In Sonic Adventure 1/DX you can find special gloves that allow Knuckles to use an attack similar to Sonic's light speed attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 7: Today we Strike**

"Sigma, all of your men have been defeated." Metal said.

"There's nothing to worry about, they were only pawns of my plan, and I have an army of clones of those mavericks, besides I wanted those pest to get the emeralds." Sigma answered.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Metal asked.

"During one of your attempts to destroy Sonic and his friends, didn't you copy their DNA to use their abilities?" Sigma asked.

"Yes I did, but how did you know that?" Metal asked.

"I read your memory files when you crashed here, also you have a form called Metal Overlord?" Sigma continued.

"Yes I do, I used it to fight Sonic, but he defeated me in his super form." Metal answered with an annoyed tone.

"And also aren't you able to go super like Sonic?" Sigma continued.

"Yes I can, but I require the Chaos Emeralds to do that." Metal explained.

"But one of your memory files shows you turning super by absorbing energy from an emerald that was much larger than the Chaos Emeralds." Sigma said.

"That's the Master Emerald, a gem that has power beyond the Chaos Emeralds."

"Can't you just use Chaos Control to get that emerald." Sigma asked

"I need a lot of power to get to the emerald, what do you want with it anyway?" Metal asked.

"I have my men building me a new body to defeat the hunters, I also have them building a more powerful form of your overlord form, with that emerald in our hands, we'll be unstoppable." Sigma said while giving Metal a small yellow cube. "This should give you enough power to get that emerald, understood."

"I understand, I shall return." Metal said as he teleported away.

"Very soon hunters you shall all parish, very soon." Sigma said laughing.

**Hunter Base**

"I see that everyone had had a successful mission, good work." Signas said.

"Yes sir, all seven emeralds are now under our possession." Megasonic said.

"But we were attacked by a bunch old mavericks." Axl said

"What do you mean by "old" Axl?" Signas asked.

"They were from former maverick wars," Zero began. "Sigma is stalling for time."

"Well then why don't we go after him, we have all the emeralds." Shadow said.

"Take it easy Shadow, Sigma must have a trick up his sleeve." Zero said.

"How can you be so sure?" Knuckles asked.

"We've fought Sigma for years, we know what we're up against." Zero answered.

" Commander Signas!" A voice yelled out.

"What is it Alia?" Signas questioned.

"There's an army of mavericks coming straight for the base, the majority seem to be copies of deactivated mavericks." Alia answered.

"Hunters, go out and stop the attack now!" Signas ordered.

"Yes sir!" They all answered as they teleported.

"Alia!" Signas said.

"Yes sir!" She responded.

"I want you to arm the bases defense system, once you're done with that I want you to send anyone who can fight to aid the Hunters." Signas ordered.

"Understood." Alia said and then went to her station.

"Alright guys lets show these mavericks what happens when they mess with us." Megasonic said arming his buster.

"I bet I can kill more than you." Zero said drawing out his saber.

"Hey guys lets take care of these mavericks!" Axl said.

"Let's do it then." Knuckles said.

"Damn there are a lot of them though." Shadow said.

"Heh, no problem." Megasonic said.

With that said the heroes went charging at the swarm of mavericks. Megasonic was dashing though the mavericks while blasting them with his busters. Zero was slashing right through all the mavericks as if they were made of butter. Axl was shooting every maverick causing them to explode when hit. Knuckles treated each maverick like a punching bag ripping though each maverick that met his fist. Shadow launched a series of Chaos Spears, exploding each maverick on the spot. Massimo was slicing the swarm with his massive axe. Marino and Cinnamon worked together taking down any maverick in their path. With each maverick taken down though, there seemed to be twenty more to take there place.

"Damn there are a lot of them!" Megasonic said.

"Zero to base, we need some help." Zero said on his helmet radio.

"Help is on the way." A voice said in the air.

"Look in the sky, isn't that the…"Knuckles began.

"The X Tornado!" Megasonic completed. "Tails decided to join the fight."

"Megasonic here take this." Tails said launching a Chaos Emerald from the plane.

"Now its time to get serious." Megasonic said with the emerald in his hand.

With the added power, Megasonic charged his buster to full power. Once the energy was released hundreds of mavericks were blown up clearing a path down the swarm.

"Now it's my turn." Zero said punching the ground, causing large beams of energy to come from the ground.

"Here I go, Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled out causing a red explosion to be released from his body.

"Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!" Knuckles yelled out destroying several mavericks in mere seconds.

"X Tornado, main cannons, Fire." Tails said shooting energy beams from his plane.

With all those attacks used, the mavericks dropped like flies. Once they were all destroyed a tall figure could be seen.

"Sigma!" Megasonic yelled out.

"That's right, I've come to give you a warning Hunters. Surrender to me or you will all be destroyed."

"Over my dead body!" Shadow yelled out.

"That can be arranged, Metal shall we?" Sigma said as Metal Sonic teleported next to him with a large object.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled out.

"That's right fools, now were going to give you a choice, either side with the mavericks or die here." Sigma said.

"I'd rather die than turn to scum!" Zero said.

"I was hoping you would say that, Chaos Control." Metal yelled out.

Within what seemed like milliseconds to Megasonic all his friends were falling down due to sever injuries on there bodies. Even the Tails and the X Tornado were destroyed and the Chaos Emeralds were scattered around the battlefield.

"What do you say now Megasonic," Metal began. "Either you give up or we will kill you and your friends on the spot."

Megasonic was speechless. All he did was watch all of his fallen friends. He felt angry at Metal and Sigma. His anger was sensed by the Chaos Emeralds causing them to turn black. Megasonic was also starting to turn black, laughing in a very odd manner.

"What's wrong with him?" Sigma asked.

"I don't know, but we should get rid of him now." Metal said.

"I've had enough of you two." Megasonic said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 8: The Power of Darkness Unleashed**

"I've had enough of you two" Megasonic said as he completely turned black.

"What going on here?" Sigma asked.

"Let me show you." Megasonic said as he went straight to Sigma and began to throw several punches while leaving many heavy injuries on him till Sigma reached the point were he could no longer stand and just fell to the ground.

"You're next Metal." Megasonic said as he threw Sigma to the ground.

"Not until we meet again." Metal said as he left with Sigma and the Master Emerald. As he left even more mavericks started coming to him. Megasonic just went berserk and destroyed every last one in a matter of seconds, but he was still angry.

"Sonic please stop it." A voice said.

"X can you hear us?" Another voice said.

"Who said that?" Megasonic asked with anger still in his voice.

"It's me Amy, please calm down, it's not like you to get so frustrated like that." Amy said trying to calm him down.

"X please here me out," Alia began. "You've never gotten this angry before, you always so calm."

With that being said Megasonic returned to his normal form and returned to his senses.

"Thanks you two." Megasonic said with gratitude.

"No problem, but lets get the others to the medical wing quickly." Alia said.

"Right." Megasonic said carrying Tails on his back.

**A few hours later.**

"How the hell did those two clowns get the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked with fury.

"I doesn't matter now, we have to get to Sigma's base and stop him before he prepares another attack." Zero said.

"So what's the plan?" Axl asked.

"Simple, go to Sigma's base and shut him and Metal down." Shadow answered.

"Easier said than done, we need to be prepared." Megasonic said.

"I've got that taken care of." Douglas said as he started walking in.

"Hey Douglas how are Tails and the others?" Megasonic said.

"Tails needs rest right now, as for the others, they were sent back to Giga city." Douglas answered.

"Alright then, do you have the upgrades for everyone?" Megasonic asked.

"Yes I do, Zero, your black armor enhancement is ready right now, Axl your white armor is also ready, Knuckles, Shadow, I have upgraded your armors with power from the Chaos Emeralds. As for you Megasonic I have the Ultimate armor ready, with the Super Nova Strike twice as powerful as it's ever been." Douglas said. "Oh and take the Chaos Emeralds with you."

"Alright then guys, if your ready we'll leave right now to show those two excuses for robots what happens when they mess with us" Megasonic said.

"I'm ready." Zero said.

"Me too." Axl said.

"Let's show them what we're made of." Knuckles said.

"Those two are going down." Shadow said.

"Good to hear, Douglas thanks again for the upgrades, lets go guys." Megasonic said as the Ultimate Armor went on his body.

**Sigma's desert base**

"What happened out there?" Sigma asked as he woke up.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think Megasonic reached his super form." Metal answered.

"But the files I read show that Sonic turns gold in his super form, why did he turn black?" Sigma asked.

"I once heard that the Chaos Emeralds react to thoughts, we must of angered Megasonic so much that all he could think of was destroying us." Metal answered.

"It was just a minor setback then. We still have the Master Emerald; we'll take them out with our new bodies." Sigma said.

"Are they completed?" Metal asked.

"Almost, we just need to stall those ignorant hunters a little longer." Sigma answered.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! 5 MAVERICK HUNTER SIGNALS DETECTED, HUNTERS EXPECTED TO REACH FRONT OF BASE IN 10 MINUETS!" A computerized voice said.

"How much longer is "a little longer" Sigma?" Metal asked.

"Attention all Mavericks the hunters are on their way. I need you to stop them at all cost!" Sigma ordered.

"Should I join them?" Metal asked.

"That won't be necessary; you and I will just wait here." Sigma answered.

"Understood." Metal said.

**Outside Sigma's base**

"Again with these stupid mavericks?" Shadow said with an annoyed tone.

"What difference does it make Shadow, we have to destroy all of them." Knuckles said.

"Sigma's hiding something I'm sure of it." Zero said.

"Well let's find out what he's hiding then." Axl said.

"We will fight for Lord Sigma at the cost of our lives." The mavericks said in unison.

"That can be arranged, Super Nova Strike!" Megasonic yelled out as he ripped right through the mavericks.

"This is too easy." Megasonic said. "Let's pay baldy and metal head a visit." He continued as they walked to the center of the base.

"ALL MAVERICKS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! HUNTERS ARE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR CENTER OF BASE, 2 MINUTES TILL ARIVAL!"

"Damn it, we have no choice, it's now or never." Metal said

"Don't worry Metal I still have a backup." Sigma said. "Sigma clones stop the hunters at all cost!"

"ALL SIGMA CLONES NOW HEADED FOR HUNTERS!"

"That should by us more time." Sigma said.

"What the hell? There are hundreds of Sigma's" Knuckles said.

"Those are just clones, Sigma just wants more time." Zero said.

Megasonic wasn't listening though. All he thought was how Sigma hurt his friends. His rage was still burning inside of him. His eyes turned blood red and his body was turning black again.

"I'm sick for these distractions!" Megasonic yelled out

"Megasonic calm down!" Knuckles yelled out.

"These worthless excuses for robots are going down!" Megasonic yelled out.

"Now you're talking my language!" Shadow said with excitement.

"Ready Shadow?" Megasonic asked.

"Hell yea!" Shadow replied.

"Chaos Blast." The two yelled in unison destroying all of the Sigma clones.

"Pathetic clones," Shadow said. "Sigma and Metal head are in a world a pain."

Laughter was heard around the room, only agitating Megasonic even more.

"Very good Hunters, I didn't think that you would be able to get here so fast. Then again you have a fusion of two powerful heroes, but that won't matter anymore as I have the most powerful robot and the most powerful source of energy at my side." Sigma said as he walked to Megasonic and the others.

"Shut up!" Megasonic said as he rammed Sigma right to a wall.

"Such anger, I had no idea that X or Sonic could ever get this angry." Sigma said as if nothing was happening.

"I'm going to make you regret that you ever hurt my friends!" Megasonic said, only to feel a sharp pain hit his side. Looking at his side he noticed that Metal had his fingers cut right though him.

"Metal Sonic!?!?" Megasonic yelled out.

"Sonic, I don't care if you're fused with another person, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you and I will make it happen." Metal Sonic said.

"We're not going to let that happen!" Zero said.

"That's right, it's five against two." Knuckles said.

"That won't matter now." Metal said as he jumped away from the others.

"He's on the Master Emerald!" Shadow yelled out.

"That right, now I'm going to show you my power." Metal said as he began to absorb the emeralds power slowly turning into a golden color. "Now the real fight begins."

"Here we come then." Axl said as the others charged straight at Metal.

With Metal's enhanced powers he knocked the heroes out in almost an instant.

"This is too easy" Metal said laughing insanely.

Megasonic was having a one-on-one battle with Sigma. It would be expected that Megasonic would win with ease but because he was still angry, Sigma was dodging every punch or shot he threw despite how fast Megasonic really is.

"This is pathetic X, you're so angry that you can't even land a decent hit on me." Sigma said with a cocky tone.

"I'll show you pathetic." Megasonic said as he used his nova strike, only to be stopped by Sigma's bare hand.

"Metal isn't the only one who absorbed the Master Emeralds power." Sigma said.

"I'll destroy you if it kills me!" Megasonic said charging a blast that could destroy the entire base with everyone in it.

"Megasonic please stop!" A voice said in his helmet causing Megasonic to completely stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his related characters or Megaman X and his related characters. They belong to their respectful owners, SEGA/Sonic team owns Sonic, Capcom owns Megaman X**

**Megasonic X**

**Chapter 9: This Ends Today**

"Megasonic please stop!" A voice said that only Megasonic could hear.

"Tails is that you?" Megasonic asked slowly claming down

"Yes it is, I just want you to know that I'm fine, there's no need to be so angry at Metal and Sigma, all its doing is making the battle harder, so please clam down, and show them your true power." Tails said.

Thanks to Tails, Megasonic was relieved of his anger and turned back to his normal state.

"Thank you Tails." Megasonic said with gratitude.

"How touching, your little friend is alive, I'll make sure to fix that later." Sigma said.

"Not a chance Sigma! This battle ends today." Megasonic said.

"I couldn't agree more, Metal lets do…" Sigma was saying but was shot down by someone.

"I'm sick of listening to you Sigma, Sonic is mine to kill." Metal said right before vaporizing Sigma's body.

"Now that Sigma is out of the way I can finally fulfill my purpose, to destroy you Sonic!" Metal said laughing insanely. "Now its time I show you my power!"

As Metal Sonic finished talking, a massive door began to open. Behind the door were two large objects, the two enhanced bodies that were meant for Sigma and Metal.

"Now that Sigma is gone I can use his parts to increase my power, Sonic, you've been a thorn in my side for too long." Metal continued.

In a flash Sigma's body came apart and began reconnecting themselves with Metal's body making twice as large, it looked just like his Metal Overlord form with twice the weaponry. And as he did once before, he leaped into the air and turned his body the head of the insanely large battle body. Once completed he used Chaos Control and just teleported out of there with the Master Emerald.

Megasonic just watched as it all happened as if there was nothing he could do, but a few faint memories came to him. One from Sonic's past when he went to Angel Island several years ago he defeated Eggman who had the Mater Emerald at the time; Sonic alone defeated him with only the Chaos Emeralds. He also remembered the time he defeated Metal Sonic in his overlord form with Tails and Knuckles. From X's memory, X began to remember the times he fought Sigma, no matter how big and powerful Sigma became X and his friends always had the power to defeat him. Now that Megasonic had his friends with him and his fused powers, he felt he could repeat history and defeat Metal once and for all.

"What happened?" Axl asked.

"Metal knocked us all out." Shadow answered with disgust.

"What are we doing to do now?" Zero asked.

Knuckles just looked at Megasonic and saw a certain look in his eyes, the same look he saw right before him, Sonic and Tails fought Metal once before.

"Everyone form a circle and put your hand out to the center." Knuckles said.

Everyone did as they were told and the Chaos Emeralds rose and began to circle around the heroes. It was obvious what was going to happen next.

Megasonic began to turn gold and his eyes turned blood red; he had reached his true super form. Knuckles had a bright white aura surrounded his body. The black areas of Shadows body turned bright yellow. Zero and Axl's armors turned golden matching Megasonic's armor.

"What is this power?" Axl asked.

"The power of the Chaos Emeralds." Megasonic answered.

"Well I like it" Zero replied.

"Shall we destroy that pathetic copy now?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yea!" Megasonic said as all of them dashed straight up.

**Outside the earth's atmosphere**

"Ah Sonic, I see you reached your super form, however that won't matter because I possess the Master Emerald." Metal said with confidence.

"Damn you talk a lot." Shadow said.

"He's all bark but no bite." Axl replied.

"Time to finish him off for good." Knuckles said.

"The bigger they are the harder they crash." Zero said.

"This ends today Metal, I'll prove to you that I'm the REAL Sonic, not some cheep tin can that looks like me." Megasonic said arming his buster.

"I'll kill you here Sonic." Metal said and then fired a plasma beam right at Megasonic, only to notice that the others were right behind him."

"There's five of us and one of you Metal. You demise begins now." Zero said.

"I don't think so, I still have the Master Emerald and it has more power than all seven Chaos Emeralds." Metal said "Allow me to show you."

Within a fraction of a second Metal fired a laser beam from the center of his body, right where the Master Emerald was located, Megasonic and the others dodged it with ease.

"You've got to be kidding Metal," Megasonic began. "That's such an old idea."

"Cause you Sonic." Metal said.

"That's Megasonic X." He yelled out.

"I don't care, I'll still destroy you." Metal said.

"Not on my watch!" Zero said as he dashed to Metal and then began slashing Metal at a speed that rivaled Sonic's standard speed.

"You have to destroy all of us to get to him." Shadow said as he fired a series of chaos spears at Metal.

"We fight together!" Axl said shooting rounds of plasma bullets at Metal.

"And that keeps us strong!" Knuckles said as he charged right at Metal, cracking the area that held the Master Emerald.

"What the?" Metal said as he notices the crack on his armor.

"Our unified powers will defeat you Metal, now matter how powerful you are." Megasonic said.

The fight was getting more intense by the second. Megasonic dashed all over Metal's body attempting to destroy his body. Zero and Knuckles focused on one area and constantly threw melee attacks denting his body. Shadow and Axl lunched whatever attack they could use from a distance. Metal who was standing alone and it seemed that the battle would end soon. Or so it seemed….

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


End file.
